warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Velocitus
Archwing = |-|Atmosphere = The Velocitus is an Arch-gun chargeable gauss rifle that inflicts heavy damage. |build2mission = Steel Meridian Offering Valiant |build3mission = Red Veil Offering Honored |blueprintmissionps4 = Tenno Lab |build1missionps4 = Cephalon Suda Offering Intriguing |build2missionps4 = Steel Meridian Offering Valiant |build3missionps4 = Red Veil Offering Honored |blueprintmissionxb1 = Tenno Lab |build1missionxb1 = Cephalon Suda Offering Intriguing |build2missionxb1 = Steel Meridian Offering Valiant |build3missionxb1 = Red Veil Offering Honored }} Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Highest base damage of Archwing guns. **Innate damage – effective against Shielded and Proto Shield. *Very high critical chance. *Highest critical multiplier of all Archwing weapons. *Very high status chance. *High accuracy. *Innate 5 meter Punch Through. *Archwing: **Large magazine size. *Atmosphere: **Good ammo efficiency when used charged, generating relatively small cooldown for the Archgun Deployer for every second fired. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Alloy Armor. **Damage cannot be increased by mods that boost , , or damage. *Slow fire rate. *Projectiles have travel time. *Shots that are not fully charged will always deal the same damage no matter how close to being fully charged. *Atmosphere: **Fully charged shots cause a heavy recoiling effect that breaks zoom. **Terrible ammo efficiency when spammed uncharged, generating very high cooldown for the Archgun Deployer for every second fired. *"Jamming" issue makes the charging function difficult to use properly (see bugs). Notes *The Velocitus is the first Archwing weapon whose blueprint is acquired from Clan Research (Tenno Laboratory). *Can be fired instantly without charging, though it will deal less damage. *Despite operating as a long range rifle, the Velocitus has no scope or magnification. Combined with projectile travel time, this makes sniping difficult. *The parts for Velocitus are given as syndicate rewards by Steel Meridian, Cephalon Suda, and Red Veil (Velocitus Stock). Tips *As the Velocitus already deals innately, it can accept other combination elemental damage types that use damage as a base. In particular, adding damage makes the Velocitus highly effective against Corpus spacecraft like the Gox that have both Shields and Robotic health. *When strafing fast moving targets, the Velocitus can be fired rapidly akin to a semi-automatic weapon like the . While the resulting shots are less powerful than fully-charged shots, the larger number of shots fired is much better at hitting moving targets. **Giving the fire key (default ) a secondary binding to the scroll wheel can allow for much faster rates of fire when shooting rapidly. Trivia *The Velocitus is the first weapon that deals as its base damage type. *The Velocitus' name is derived from the word "Velocity"; specifically, it is a corruption of the Latin spelling "velocitas". Velocity is the vector measurement of a change in distance over a change in time ( {\frac{\Delta x}{\Delta t}} ). This not to be confused with speed, however, which is the scalar measurement of {\frac{\Delta x}{\Delta t}} . In other words, velocity is speed with a particular direction associated with it. *When charging the weapon, five hatches emitting flames on the right side of the weapon open up sequentially until the last one is open, denoting a full charge. These hatches close when the weapon is fired. Bugs *Charge attacks are annoying to use due to no "cue" when attempting to charge a shot right after firing one. If you let go of the trigger and let loose a charged shot only to press and hold the fire button again, nothing happens. This is even worse in Atmosphere missions where the gun has recoil, increasing the time it takes before you can time your click again. This is likely a bug as most charge weapons don't have this problem. Media ArchwingVelocitus.png|The Velocitus railgun. Warframe Velocitus, The Big Shooter thequickdraw Warframe - All Arch-Guns (Heavy Weapons) - Animations & Sounds (2014 - 2019) Patch History *Shared Affinity gain now applies to Atmosphere Arch-Guns but only while equipped in the main hand. *Fixed not having a Arch-Gun equipped by default (if they own an Archwing primary weapon with the Gravimag insta﻿lled) when changing Loadouts. *Fixed an issue where players with Arch-Guns in their loadout couldn't Wall Latch. *Fixed Chroma not playing Arch-Gun equip/charged fire animations. *Changed the Arch-Gun Deployer cooldown timer to scale based on remaining Atmosphere Arch-Guns Ammo pool upon unequipping. *Removed unintentional ability to summon Arch-Gun in Melee Only Sorties. *Arch-Gun Ammo pool increased by 2x for all Arch-Guns in Atmosphere mode. *Arch-Gun Deployer cooldown has been reduced to 5 minutes instead of 10. *Fixed Clients not hearing the Atmosphere Arch-Gun equip sound. *Removed the dissolve FX when equipping your Atmosphere Arch-Gun. ‘ATMOSPHERE’ ARCH-GUN WEAPONS It’s time we equipped some serious floor firepower! All Arch-Guns can be used on the ground - or as we like to call it ‘Atmosphere’ - with the use of a ‘Gravimag’. Gravimag is obtained from Clan Research, or as a one-time reward from the Orb Heist Phase 3 Bounty, and can be installed on any Arch-Gun (with an Orokin Catalyst installed) via the Upgrade Arsenal - similar to installing a Catalyst. Comparable to the Archwing and K-Drive Launchers, a respective Gear item known as the Archweapon Deployer is required to activate your Atmosphere Arch-Gun. The Archweapon Deployer can be obtained by completing the Orb Heist Phase 3 Bounty. Atmosphere Arch-Gun General Changes: *Atmosphere Arch-Guns consume Ammo as opposed to unlimited Ammo/Battery in Archwing. Specifically new Heavy Ammo Drops which can be found from Corpus enemies in Orb Heist missions. Heavy Ammo Drops also reset the 10 minute cool-down when picked up, or replenish Ammo if needed. *Atmosphere Arch-Gun can be summoned in normal missions with the Archweapon Deployer, but once Ammo has been depleted there is a 10 minute cool-down until you can summon again. The intent here is to allow you moments of beefy damage output, and not become just another Primary/Secondary weapon. ﻿ All stat changes are for Atmosphere Arch-Gun mode, Mastery Rank changes are global: *Mastery Rank from 0 to 4. *Damage reduced from 1800 to 1200. *Critical Chance increased from 25% to 30%. *Magazine size decreased from 100 to 10. *Ammo Capacity set at 30. *Reload speed set at 2 seconds. *Introduced. }} de:Velocitus es:Velocitus fr:Velocitus Category:Archwing Category:Archwing Weapons Category:Archwing Gun Category:Weapons Category:Update 15 Category:Magnetic Damage Category:Tenno